ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwen Tennyson (Heroes of Evolution)
Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson is the cousin of Ben Tennyson and one of the protagonists in Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution. Character Background Gwen is still 16 years of age, following the canon of ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. ''She mantains a relationship with her friends, family, and dates Kevin Levin. She and Kevin still regularly accompany Ben on his escapades which now involve the police. Gwen, like the other protagonists, makes her debut in "Pilot - Part 1". She, Ben and Kevin all work to take down a Techadon terrorizing central Bellwood - Will Harangue later tampers with evidence from this scene. Gwen and Kevin are present at Ben's last-day-of-school party - while Kevin is a visitor, Gwen too finishes her 10th grade year at Bellwood High School, though she and Kevin express frustration at Ben's endless partying. Ben and Julie are chased by excited fans, but Bellwood Police Department Captain James Rozum pulls Ben over to discuss Harangue. Gwen and Kevin go home and the next day, Ben takes them to confront Rozum on a text that frightened him on their first meeting. Rozum informs Ben that the perpetrators in a shooting were military men and how it disgusts him, and agrees to bring Gwen along to trace them using her telekinesis. Gwen tracks down one Trent Marks - Ben is invited over the to an address by a terrified friend of his, who Marks kills after the call. He insists Gwen and Rozum stay in the Rust Bucket 3 - they are ambushed and taken down - Kevin is also taken at his neighborhood, and Humungousaur is defeated by General John Briggs' military unit. Harangue does a report and then Gwen, Kevin and Humungousaur are all taken to Briggs' secret fort. Gwen and Kevin are held hostage by one of Briggs' men, who persists sexually harassing Gwen, which deeply angers Kevin. Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Harangue are all held hostage while the military prepares to fight an attack going on outside - Briggs calls off his men and reveals himself to be in league with Vulkanus. Briggs is killed, and Max rescues Gwen and Kevin, capturing Harangue. Ben escapes with them and they chase Vulkanus to Bellwood, where Harangue escapes the Rust Bucket 3; Ben defeats them both. Later at home, Gwen and Kevin drop by to say hi and Ben promises everyone that hero time is never over. The trio hang out at Mr. Smoothy's at the start of "Brothers" - Gwen is irritated by the fact that Ben and Kevin choose to race laps around the surrounding road rather than talk. She decides to go home and Kevin drops her there, saying hi to her dad as she leaves. Gwen teleports Ben's parents to her house to protect from assassins Krill and Wyatt Herman - she assists Ben and Kevin in fighting the brothers down to their defeat - Max calls to say that the brothers were his former students in the Plumber Academy. The brothers divulge that two years ago an anonymous blackmailer got to them during one of their missions and forced them into assassinations, under the threat that their family would come under harm. The blackmailer texts them to commit suicide plus a picture of their captive parents - the brothers oblige, much to everyone's devastation, and Max is horrified when he comes to pick them up. Gwen and Ben go on vacation for a week. This event is never depicted but Gwen mentions it later on. In "The Legacy Artifact", Gwen takes an interest in visiting the Bellwood National Museum to see the latest exhibit, the Everstone. They later come back the same night to investigate it and British robbers Percy Lancaster, Simon Williams and Rick Thomas rob it first, seemingly killing the curator Phil Stephens. They manage to escape. Gwen assists in the case immensely, identifying a fingerprint match on a series of casefiles pertaining to the robbers and ultimately allowing the police to find them. She also uses her knowledge of architecture to guide her friends around the museum when they sneak in the night before. Once two of the robbers are caught, Percy reveals that they're former Forever Knights robbing artifacts to preserve them and retain their legacy. Rick is on the run with the stone - their employer is Forever King Philip, who Ben realizes is Stephens, who faked his death. All parties are confused and Percy accidentally tips off the trio to the wrong airport where Rick will be meeting Philip. Gwen tries to track them with her mana but fails; elsewhere, Rick is murdered by Philip, who is then blown up along with the stone by a band of guerrillas, who are then in turn sniped by a hitman working for Krill and Wyatt's employer. The three return to Bellwood and learn that Rick's scorched remains were found. In "Authorities (Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution)", Gwen and Kevin decide to play basketball, much to Ben's frustration. Captain Rozum calls them on a case related to a mysterious man codenamed "Arrowhead", a vigilante taking down drug dealers smuggling a weaponized chemical used by Krill and Wyatt. Arrowhead overpowers Ben, Gwen and Kevin, but Ben uses Ultimate Spidermonkey to defeat him. The man is revealed to be Rozum's old friend Dennis Blake, a former police detective and agents of both the CIA and FBI, turned freelance investigator. Using his help, the three take down the cartel and its leader, Ssserpent, who says he's a deserter to Krill and Wyatt's employer. Ssserpent is then consumed into the Null Void by a projector hidden in the factory they face off at. Personality Gwen's personality in ''Heroes of Evolution ''matches Alien Force and Ultimate Alien - she bears great contrast to this show's sarcastic, easygoing and playboy-like Ben. While all three members of the team are caring and compassionate when needed, Gwen's compassion shows directly and she is very protective of her friends and family. She takes keen interest in architecture and computers. With her friends, Gwen regularly joins Ben and Kevin on outings and missions - while she is shown to be a bit more sensitive than the others, Kevin is likewise when it comes to Ben, who is constantly making sexual jokes about the two every time Kevin mentions their relationship. This frustrates both of them. Gwen is also very courageous in the show and goes out of her way to protect people - even during arguments, she tries more to mediate than to engage. She takes missions seriously but it doesn't sacrifice her sense of humor. Added elements to Gwen in this series besides a return to her digital hobbies from the original Ben 10 series, include a love for architecture, as well a distasteful memory of their lives in the original series - her maturity takes more control and she doesn't like thinking of the time she and Ben were ten year-olds. Powers/Abilities Gwen's powers in the show are unchaged from Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. Her time in the Anodite world and magical realms pertaining to Charmcaster and others has given her experience in sorcery and she utilizes it when needed. While she is the more prominently idealistic of the group, she doesn't hesitate to use full force when she feels the need to do so - she doesn't hide her frustration at those she dislikes and understands how she may not be able to make amends with certain adversaries. Gwen is also a skilled combatant and her martial arts skills, while yet to be shown as a student, are regularly exercised off-screen and are still depicted in combat with actual antagonists. Her fighting style relies on conventional offensive tactics and melee comprised of karate and acrobatics to make her quite a formidable hand-to-hand combatant - her mana, while not being used sparingly, is generally for restraints, long-distance travel, or to withstand immensely powerful opponents. Aesthetically, her mana undergoes changes to reinforce the show's realistic nature and animation style, similar to the aliens. Her glass-like mana formations are less plain and now have a water-like texture to them - they shimmer and dissolve in a very scrambled pattern rather than a simple fade. The veins on her palms also glow pink when she makes use of her magic and while her Anodite form is yet to be seen, Verdona has made an appearance in this show and the description of an Anodite's aesthetics is available on her page. Trivia *Gwen appears to be more of the optimist when it comes to sports and is open-minded about certain things - she assures Ben that basketball is good for him. *Gwen's observational skills are quite keen and she makes for a good investigator, as signifed by Captain Rozum and his appreciation for her skills and passion. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Anodites Category:Magic Users Category:Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution Category:Characters from Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution Category:Teenagers Category:Main Characters Category:Tennyson Family Category:Residents of Bellwood Category:Gwen Tennysons Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Female Aliens Category:Human Females